Fruit Punch Performance (Luminous×Skies): Stage 3
Performers: 'Barahona Ryuu and Hiruma Shieru ( Fruit Punch) * '''Episode: '4 * 'Song: 'Don't Know You * '''Coords: Handsome Stripe Coord (Shieru)and Handsome Baron Coord (Ryuu) * 'Appeal: 'Fruit Attack Start Sheiru and Ryuu looked at each other. Ryuu breaks the silence " Let's show them what we are made of!" Ryuu pumps the air. Sheiru nodded " Of Course". Finally, the two members posing standing behind exploding fruits behind them. With a smoke surrounding them. Performance Barahona Ryuu & Hiruma Shieru Lyrics Now I know, even if you don’t say it Why didn’t I know such an easy thing? In the time I picked out my clothes I should’ve held you 30 more minutes I didn’t know how big your heart was Though I knew what size you were I forgot how to make you smile And I thought wrong If only you got mad at me If only you told me without keeping it inside You wouldn’t have been so cold [ Lead/ Bara ]But I only realize this after it’s over One at a time, Sheiru and Ryuu, their auras appeared and blended together because of having a good relationship. Sheiru's blue electric spark that could resemble to sound waves, Small blue and purple beads connect and surround her as well as a white chain, A gradient of red and blue traces their body. With Ryuu's small triangles. Small gears flow around them: big, small, and medium gear; though they're all in different gradient colors. Luminous sparkles, and Japanese transparent words that say " I LOVE YOU " surrounding them. [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know you [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know your heart [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t even know you were getting farther away [ Hiru / Bara ] I really didn’t know [ Hiru / Bara ] And I was just picking out your gifts [ Hiru / Bara ] But that wasn’t what you wanted As the two performed. It seems that they're rather composed and very chill during the performance. I wanna be a good girl I didn’t wanna only receive, I wanted to give too Cuz I’m making money now too Your heart that looked at me was too slow Although this may sound like an excuse Even when I didn’t pick up your calls I was changing for you I wanted to be a powerful and respectable girlfriend That was a dream just as important as being good to my parents [ Lead/ Bara ]But how could you leave? I haven’t given anything to you What am I to do if you only give and then just leave? There are probably no traces of me that remains with you So what will you take to remember me? To reminisce about me? I wish you would turn back when I call out to you So I can repay you for all that you gave to me So I could give you happiness The duo began doing the Fruit Attack appeal. As they chopped the fruits it exploded into bits of sparkles of ice and confetti. Posing in their own way. The dust and confetti fall onto the crowd once it landed it disappears. [ Lead/ Bara ] I didn’t know you [ Lead/ Bara ] I didn’t know your heart [ Lead/ Bara ] I didn’t even know you were getting farther away [ Lead/ Bara ] I really didn’t know [ Lead/ Bara ] And I was just picking out your gifts [ Lead/ Bara ] But that wasn’t what you wanted I can’t live without your love love I can’t live without your love Sheiru hits the high note. The two smile at eachother having the time of their lives. [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know you [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t know your heart [ Hiru / Bara ] I didn’t even know you were getting farther away [ Hiru / Bara ] I really didn’t know [ Hiru / Bara ] And I was just picking out your gifts [ Hiru / Bara ] But that wasn’t what you wanted End The two walk off once they got off stage. They gave each other a hard high five for a job well done. Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Hiruma Shieru Category:Episode 4 Category:Luminous X Skies Category:Performances Category:Fruit Punch